


Star(bucks) Crossed Lovers

by Careful_Mimicry



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Meet-Cute, Reckless Driving, There was a tweet and I couldn't help myself, This is ridiculous, What am I doing?, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careful_Mimicry/pseuds/Careful_Mimicry
Summary: Garrett's running late for work and needs to stop by Starbucks to get his morning coffee.





	Star(bucks) Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Piece of fluff meet-cute based on a tweet I saw. It's an absolute marshmallow. Read, enjoy. If there's interest maybe I'll write more. Just thought this was sweet.

“Ugh, Gar, just pick a song.” Bethany practically whines as Garrett changes the song after one minute of listening for the seventh time that drive.

“I’m in a conflicted mood, Bethy, just bear with me.”

She rolls her eyes and slaps her feet up against the front dash, “You’re buying coffee this morning. And I want a chocolate croissant.”

Garrett roars with laughter, “Oh yes, madame? A _croissant_?” He says the word with an outrageous French accent, mocking her and she sticks her tongue out at him. “Either way, no. I’m not. We’re already late.”

“Yeah, because _you_ fell asleep in the shower this morning!”

“I was tired.” Garrett huffs, almost pouting.

“Well then why did you sit down?” Bethany counters with a raised brow.

Garrett scowls and mutters her replies in a mocking tone as he turns sharply into the Starbucks lot and swerves into the drive-thru line.

Bethany gives a sharp yelp and jerks upright in her seat. “Jesus Christ, Gar!” She twists around in her seat, wrestling to get the seatbelt off her shoulder so she can look behind them. She eyes the truck behind them pointedly and flicks her gaze accusingly to her older brother, “You just cut him off, we could’ve gotten into an accident. Do you even pay attention to what you’re doing?”

"Sometimes." He snaps, face burning as he quickly pulls past the talk box and reverses out of the way so the truck behind them can pull up. He pulls off to the side and waits for the truck to pull forward. It’s a small thing, faded blue but dependable. The window’s rolled down and Garrett does his best not to make eye contact, sure his blush is visible across his neck and ear.

“You do not need to move on my account.”

The low, smooth voice rolls over Garrett in a warm caress and his breath catches. He dares a careful, slow glance through the window and meets the other man’s gaze. “Oh maker.” It’s a pathetic little whisper but it causes a bemused smirk to cross the truck’s owner’s face. He’s beautiful. Shock-white hair tousled over his head. Bold, electric-blue tattoos that twirl beneath the collar of his shirt. Lips full and dark, and that smirk… Garrett's stomach flutters and he almost has to physically shake himself to snap out of it.

Garrett clears his throat, giving his best impression of gruff indifference, scrambling for some kind of manly cover for his momentary lapse in composure. “No, no, it’s fine. My bad.” Bethany slaps his arm sharply and he glares at her for just a moment before trying again. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. We’re running late and…” He shrugs off the rest of the sentence, but the man gives a low, rumbling _hmmmmm_ of acknowledgement that practically has Garrett fanning himself.

“I see. Well, it is quite alright. But thank you, none the less.”

Garrett manages a nod and a high pitched _uh-huh_. Bethany twiddles her fingers at the stranger as he pulls forward to make his order. Once the truck disappears around the corner of the building, Bethany nearly shrieks into Garrett’s ear, slapping his arm and giggling. “Shut up.” He mutters, spitting his order at the box and then pulling forward sharply enough to send her huffing back against her seat.

“Oh my god, Garrett. You should have seen yourself!”

“Shut up, Bethany.”

“You were so _red_. And when he spoke—”

Garrett jerks to a stop by the window, and Bethany’s words catch as the seatbelt locks across her chest. Garrett holds out the ten-dollar bill but the kind teen behind the counter shakes her head, “No need, the gentleman in front of you paid for your items, as well.” Garrett is momentarily stunned, accepting the food in a daze before pulling forward, completely on autopilot. It's not that their coffees and pastries were very much but...

“He… paid for my food?”

Bethany sinks her teeth into her croissant and giggles again, mouth half-full. “Guess we’re going to be late more often.”

Garrett drops his head back against the headrest and groans, “Aveline is going to _kill_ me.”

Bethany shrugs, “Well, what are you gonna do? _Not_ chase the man of your dreams?”

“It’s like an awful romcom.”

“Oh, please. We share a Netflix, this clandestine, coffee shop meet cute is exactly your ‘thing’.”

Garrett scowls out the windshield but can’t argue with that. Nor can he deny the little swoop of excitement in his chest at the thought of maybe bumping into _Prince Charming_ again. _Prince? Would he really be a prince?_ He didn't get a good look at his body but he definitely noticed the strength in his arms and shoulders, the hard line of his jaw, the deep brow... Maybe knight in shining armor. He remembers the bemused smirk and sardonic expression. Knight in prickly armor, Garrett quickly corrects.

He's so deep in thought the he's dropped Bethany off at school and pulled into his parking spot at work before he realizes it. He can't find it in him to be ashamed or embarrassed. His only thought now is which shirt looks best from the chest up. 


End file.
